muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:123 Sesame Street (series)
Missing Season 25 Episodes I looked up some trading lists, and when pooled together we're only missing less than a third of the Season 25 Noggin episodes (including PBS ones that we don't know what Noggin cut). We only lack these: 3149, 3151, 3153, 3155 (incomplete), 3158, 3163, 3166, 3167, 3173, 3174, 3176, 3177, 3178, 3179, 3180, 3181, 3184, 3191, 3193, 3198, and 3238. I bet some people on here might have some random eps, just so you know what we're missing. Maybe we really can collect 'em all. Hilleyb 01:45, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Attention Although most of the episodes that aired as part of Sesame Street Unpaved have detailed episode pages, along with epsiodes from the more recent seasons (2002-present), most of the episodes listed on this page are redlinked. I have got to believe that a lot of people at the wiki tapped this series. The Sesame Street Unpaved epsiodes may be superior, but the epsidoes from the 25th season aren't very bad at all. So if anybody here has copies of any of the epsidoes that aired as part of 123 Sesame Street, please add to the pages. --Minor muppetz 14:33, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I have lots of those, but I give priority to episodes which we have 100% of the information about the full-length version and we won't need to go back for anything later. Also, I'm trying to avoid having too many screencaps with the opaque Noggin logos that might be replaced later. You're right that we should have a few more of them, and I do have some with no logo. Coming soon... I hope compiling the list for Season 30 won't be too difficult. Noggin also had Season 31 episodes, according to http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=6483&page=17. -- Hilleyb 15:50, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::I agree that it's nice to have the full episodes, but feel free to add episodes even if we might have to add things later. You can see from the Season 3 stuff that I've been adding that even limited information on an episode can give you a lot. -- Danny (talk) 16:52, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Regarding whether priority should be given to episodes that we have 100% information on, I would like to point out that most of the pages for Sesame Street Unpaved that we have here do not have 100% information (especially the pre-1980s episodes). Also, I have a feeling that we are more likely to get complete info on 123 Sesame Street epsiodes before we get complete info on Sesame Street Unpaved episodes. --Minor muppetz 00:41, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Completeness is only an issue, for me, if there's a chance of knowing more. The first 15 or so seasons we may never know, but some people out there do have the complete 2226, 2257, 2269, 2356, 2404, 2485 and 2615. Either way, I'll be jumping around all the eras with what I have. -- Hilleyb 16:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, the Noggin edits for 2269 were supplied by an anonymous contributor who has not identified themselves, so I'm skeptical ... --MuppetVJ 22:38, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Season 30/31 The list for the more recent episodes is simply a list of episodes we know about. I hope people can add to the list. Noggin seemed to always have syndication packages of exactly 65 episodes (with an occasional extra), and I can't tell if they had all 130 of both seasons or just 65 random ones. -- Hilleyb 16:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC)